Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Hakuba Saguru
Summary: Bella Swan is... overweight and being bullied by her ex-best friend, Edward Cullen and one day she can't take it anymore and moves to phoenix. Later she returns hot, new and skinny. Will romance, drama or more hate be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Judge a book by it's cover**

**Chapter 1- run away**

* * *

**I worked hard on this story but it's not really good. sorry but review to make it better! Also sorry it's short.**

* * *

"STOP! MOVE IT!" I yelled.

It was an ordinary day in forks high school as I, Isabella Marie swan (Bella for short) am getting bullied by my ex-best friend, Edward Cullen and his "group."

His "group" includes his sister Alice Cullen, her boyfriend Jasper Hale, Edward's brother, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale.

Edward Cullen was my best friend growing up, but when summer break before high school came… he became distant. Next thing I know it, I'm being pushed into lockers, tripped in the hallways and today… MUD IS BEING THROWN IN MY HAIR.

"STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled from the top of my lungs, making the lungs hurt, while trying to move away from the groups.

"Why Isabella? Because you're fat, ugly and plain weird!" Rosalie sneered.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I yelled putting my arms on my head as everybody laughed.

"You were BORN!!!" Edward yelled on my face while everybody, including Edward laughed even harder if that was even possible.

That was the final straw. I jumped off the ground and ran all the way home, drowning out all the laughter and full out sobbing on the way.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett I can stand. They always checked up on me making sure I wouldn't be hurt. I knew they only did this so Edward wouldn't move to Alaska. Pure blackmail.

As I reached the doorsteps, I noticed my dad's cruiser in the driveway, meaning he was home. He probably got a call from the principle. Damn that dude. Dad knew everything that happened in town since he was the chief of police.

"BELLA! What happened? Was it the Cullen's again?" He grew angrier and madder by the second.

"Yeah dad. I can't take this anymore. I'm moving. To phoenix. And to mom." I noticed the sad look my dad was giving, but nodded knowing I had to do this.

"I'll phone Renée while you get packed up and take a bath… a long bath." I nodded and ran up the stairs.

A hour later, I was on a plane to phoenix and a whole knew life.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**Chapter 2- Ms. Popularity **

**

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and review more please. this chapter is really short and sucks but i'll be happy for suggestions! oh and i watched new moon, and it rocks!

* * *

**

*3 month later*

"BELLA!" Tanya, my best friend called for me.

"Hey Tanya, Victoria!" Victoria is m other best friend. She and Tanya found me after I moved to phoenix and helped me in my time in need. They gave me a diet plan and after gave me a HUGE makeover. Now I rule the school!

"Come on. We got to practice our cheers!" Did I mention that I'm head cheerleader and that I date star quarterback and the most popular guy in school! His name is Jacob (or Jake for short) and speaking of Jake…

"Hey babe!" Jake yells coming up to me to give me a kiss.

"Hey you! Good luck on your game tonight!" Today was game eagles vs. wolves and of course we'll win. We've won every single match.

"Thanks, you too. Got to go. Love ya!' He jogs away to practice. Very sweet.

"AWW!!! Sooo sweet." Tanya and Victoria totally approve of this relationship since they think Jake as their brother.

"So guys, what's it like one of three most popular girls in the school.

"Awesome, boring same old, same old. " Victoria answers getting out of her green Porsche Cayman S.

Tanya shrugs. "The same." She answers getting out of her silver Lamborghini Reventon

As usual, everyone stops what they're doing as I got out of my black Bugatti Veyron. The boy staring at usual and the girls glaring… as usual.

"Good morning fellow eagles!!!" It was our school mascot, the eagle with the football team. Jake winked at me as I sent him a kiss. He is so sweet!

Invincible football team, hot cheerleaders, smart kids, it's like heaven!

Hot boyfriend, awesome bfs and popularity. What more can I ask for?

* * *

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Chapter 3- moving back to forks?**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. this chapter is a little bit longer but the next will be way longer. review to make this better and for the next chapter! and new moon is awesome! did any one else watch it? i had forgotten the disclaimer so here it is.**

**disclaimer-i don't own twilight or any of the characters. but i own the plot!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for eagles high school. (sound familiar?) I'm walking down the hallways late for English and as I turn the corner I see a couple making out. Eww, can't they wait till later like lunch? Then I see their faces. It was MY BOYFRIEND JAKE, and SCHOOL SLUT LIZZY!!!

"How could you Jake!" I yell as I turn around running down the hallway to my car. I hear Jake calling my name but I'm already speeding away from the school.

I call Tanya and Victoria. "What happened! Why aren't you in class." Victoria asked. I tell them all that happened. "I'm moving to forks, I can't stay here anymore."

"What!!! You can't leave us!" They scream. "I have to. Meet me at my house."

I pull up on to my drive way and see Phil and Renée there. Victoria must have called them.

"Honey, I don't want you to do this but I know you have to. I'll miss you now go get packed. Tanya and Victoria are here. And I called your dad to tell him you're coming" Renee was crying as Phil gave me a awkward hug. We got along fine. Tanya and Victoria had made it here fast. We ran up to my room.

I was going to miss everyone.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the plane finally landed in port angelus. I had already said my goodbyes to everyone and slapped Jake.(It was fun!)

As I made my way to find my baggage and meet Charlie, when my one-of-a-kind blackberry cell phone rang. I have connections because Phil's really famous in his baseball career. It was Tanya.

"So Bella, how was the ride." She knew me too well. "Horrible! Hold on." I had bumped into someone.

"Opps! Sorry…" I looked up in to emerald green orbs. It was a guy no, greek god with green eyes, bronze hair and was really gorgeous! Wait, it couldn't be him.

"Bella, are you there?" I forgot that Tanya on the phone. "Talk to you later tani!" I shut the phone before she had a chance to rely. Tani was her nickname.

"Wait Bella? Bella swan? It's me Edward Cullen! " I knew it.

"Bye." I said icily and with more venom then I had intended. I ran toward Charlie and I said hi. He gave me a awkward one-armed hug and we went toward his yellow porche. Charlie was also really loaded from being the chief of police and in the FBI. It was a half-hour drive to forks. We stopped in front of a Victorian mansion with others in the street. Then I noticed Esme, Edward's mom watering plants. Damn, the Cullen's and Hale's live here.

I went inside I went upstairs to my room. It was blue and black and huge just the way I like it. I put away my stuff and went downstairs to eat dinner. We ate in an comfortable silence. After I went up stairs and thought about tomorrow.

_Tomorrow I start school. My enemy's and Edward's school. Give it all you got Edward because I'll be ready._ I thought as I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward Cullen once again.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**Chapter 4- Spartans**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG. MY BROTHER, SAM AND BOYFRIEND, DEAN WERE IN AN ACCIDENT AND DEAN WOKE UP BUT SAM IS IN A COMA, SO I'VE BEEN AT THE HOSPITAL EVERYDAY. I DECIDED TO WRITE YOU GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THANKS FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY ALL THIS TIME GUYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE! IT KEEPS ME BUSY AND DOSEN'T KEEP ME DEPRESSED WITH EVERYTHING. THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER CAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT! READ ON!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ring!!! Ring!!!" My stupid alarm clock rang. _ugh. _I threw it across the room, smashing it._ Opps, gotta buy a new one now._ just as I was about to drift into dream world again, Charlie came in.

"Bells, wake up." He started shaking me.

"I'm up!" I yelled moaning. Charlie went to work while I went to take a shower. After a 30 minute shower I was awake and my tense muscles relaxed. I went to my closet and picked up a midnight blue short sleeved dress that went to my knees, black skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. _beautiful. _I put on black shade of mascara and ruby red lip gloss. I put on my blue moon shaped earrings, my black chocker and my lucky mood ring. I ran downstairs and found a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_I've gone to work and your breakfast is I on the table._

_Your car arrived this morning and is outside._

_Have a great day at school._

_-Charlie._

I silently thanked Charlie in my mind and quickly ate my food and ran outside not wanting to be late. I got into my black Ferrari and sped off to school. I went over the speed limit, almost 100m and made it to school in under 5 minutes. Forks high wasn't hard to miss because of the big sign saying "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL." I parked my car and looked around seeing crappy cars except for a silver Volvo and red bmw.

I got out of my Ferrari and people were already crowding it. Guys ogling and staring and girls glaring at me as I followed the signs to the front office. _This is going to be a LONG day…_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I parked my Volvo next to Rosalie's bmw. As I got out I saw _her. _

"Whew! Who's the new girl? She's hot!" Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head as usual as the others rolled their eyes.

"Well "The New Girl" is no other than Isabella swan." I flinched as I said her name. I've always regretted what I did to her. I only did that to be popular, but that's no excuse. She'll never forgive me.

"NO WAY! Isabella Swan? The ugly duckling!" Typical Rosalie.

"Well, she doesn't so ugly right now, does she?" Alice snapped. She never forgave Rosalie or me for doing that to Bella.

"Well, no…" THAT was Rosalie's "witty" comeback. I rolled my eyes.

I watched Bella on the phone headed this way.

"Tanya, I told you to change the 8 count to 5 count. It's really very simple." Bella was yelling at the girl on the other end.

"Wait. Isn't Bella the head cheerleader of our enemy, the eagles? And dating star quarter back Jacob Black?" Spartans and Eagles are full-time enemies.

"YEAH. I remember her." Emmett boomed. Figures that Emmett knew. He is on the football team. So is jasper and me. I'm captain and star quarter back of the team.

"We have to get her to join our team!" Rosalie and Alice were head cheerleaders on the squad.

Bella grew closer and closer and was just about to pass us, when Rosalie and Alice stepped in front of her and cornered her.

"Bella says Lizzy was coming on to him and kissed her and just when he was about to push her off, you came. Give him another chance!" The girl was saying to her.

"I don't give a damn, Tanya. Hold on. What the hell? I'm on the phone." Alice and Rosalie gave each other a nod saying they approved.

"Well I wanted to introduce us. I'm Ali…" Bella cut her off.

"Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, right?" We were all sorta shocked, but nodded anyway.

" You remember?" Emmett asked, sounding confused.

"No shit, Sherlock." Bella yelled. Her gaze softened when she saw Emmett pouting and sad face. "Sorry, but having a stressful day."

"We're sorry Bella, for everything." Emmett, Alice, Jasper and even Rosalie looked sorry.

"I Forgive you.' Their faces lightened up. "But… except for Rosalie and Edward, unless you can tell me why you were such asses." I felt hurt. Now how do I get her to trust me?

"BELLA!" Her phone shouted.

"Hold on. Hey Tanya, talk to you later. Vic's on the other line." **(Victoria is Vic.) **"Hey Vicky!" She looked happy but then that changed to mad. "Jake? Stop using other people's phones! I don't care about your excuses." I felt mad. I grabbed her phone.

"DUDE! Stop calling her! She doesn't want to talk to you!" With that I closed the phone and gave it back to a shocked Bella.

"Thanks. See ya later?" And she strutted off to the office. She said "See you later!" Which means I have a chance. I whooped in my head, and smiled more widely than I knew that I could. _I will get her to trust me even if it's the last thing I do!_ I thought as I made my way to class.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

hey guys!

i know i haven't reviewed in a long time, but my little brother woke up a few months ago and we moved to have a fresh start. my boyfriend Dean moved with us, because both his parents died in the accident and lives with us. we're closer than ever with this accident and hope this never happens again. Also some people may of noticed that my bf's name is dean and brother sam. well, our family was obsessed with supernatural before sam was born, so our parents named him sam after Sam Winchester and it suited him. And my boyfriend id a family friend since we were younger, so their death took a toll on us. But sam was born, started watching supernatural and called his Dean instead of his real name Sean, (Letter difference) so he changed his name, cause he liked it.

ok, enough with the life story, and i have to tell you that i might have to drop this story, and that i'm really sorry. but if someone wants to adopt it, i'll be happy to let them.

Again i'm sorry for being selfish, but i need a fresh start, and i think Dean is going to propose!

yours truly,

Supernatural Sam And Dean

P.s. Our family's traveling, helping with the family business that me, sam and dean will take over. i am very sorry and hope you forgive me.

Goodbye.


End file.
